


Finding My Place

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: When Light and Dark Collide Companion Pieces [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Mako, a technical genius. This is my story, my life, my journey.<br/>The Life of Mako Draé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braden’s Protégé

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            As the shuttle begins landing, I’m almost bouncing in place. “Calm down Mako, Hutta isn’t that exciting,” Braden, who’s basically my father, says jokingly. I glare at him, “To me it’s basically Nar Shaddaa without the city. What I’m excited about is meeting this hunter and getting into the Great Hunt!” I exclaim near the end, Braden chuckles. “Yes, wealth is approaching,” Jory says from Braden’s other side. I roll my eyes, “It’s not the wealth I’m excited about, Jory.” The Nikto chuckles and Braden slaps him on the back, “He didn’t say it was, Mako.” I roll my eyes at the pair again, thanking the stars that the hunter is another girl. The shuttle doors finally open, allowing the passengers inside they’re first glance of the mudball that is Hutta. I groan once the smell hits me, and Braden chuckles, “See it’s worse than Nar Shaddaa, kiddo,” as he gets up a starts walking out. Sighing, I get up as well and follow him out. “So where are we going,” I ask as we fight our way to the exit of the spaceport. Braden looks at me, “The Poison Pit cantina,” I groan.

            Ironically, I hate Hutta even more once we get outside the spaceport straight into what I’m assuming is a turf war. Braden goes a gets a taxi speeder to take us to the cantina, and once we’re inside the taxi I test out the holonet connection with my implant, which is the only thing on planet that’s nice. I sort of zone out until we get to the cantina, and Braden checks us in. “Ok team, let’s go set up the room, she’ll be here soon,” Braden says chirpily as he walks us to the room we’ll be using as a base. Both Jory and I nod before getting to work, wanting to impress the new team member.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            “We’re almost set up. See if you can’t get that security network running,” Braden says after a while. “Sure thing! We’ll be,” I pause when I see a young woman with caramel blonde hair and blue green eyes, “hey now…” Braden turns around, “Hey, indeed—the main attraction is here. This is Jaida, whom we’re pinning all our hopes on. Best shot I’ve ever seen and nerves of steel. She’s Great Hunt material alright. What do you say, hunter? Ready to meet your team?” She smiles, “My team… I like the sound of that.” Braden grins, “Let’s do things official-like. This is Mako, the little genius I told you about. She provides intel and tech.” I nod, “Hope you’re as good as the old man says.” Braden lightly shakes his head, and continues, “And of course you remember Jory. He handles the heavy lifting and provides security for our little base of operations.”

            “Feel free to make us all incredibly wealthy and famous,” Jory says, causing her roll her eyes, so she knows how Jory is. “Down to business, we’re here because the Great Hunt has been called. Every Bounty Hunter who’s won a Great Hunt went on to massive glory and riches,” Braden finishes. “Here’s what I know so far,” I begin, “The Great Hunt has two groups: the Mandalorian elite and the freelance bounty hunters sponsored by influential crime lords.” She gives me a mildly impressed look before asking Braden, “So who are we getting sponsored by?” Braden chuckles, “Nem’ro the Hutt and I have just enough pull to get you an introduction.” He turns to me, “Mako, scan for every bounty in the area. I want the nastiest, most brutal, untouchable scum you can find.” I turn and begin searching the holo web on the terminal behind mer while Braden continues, “We need to get you situated as a big-time hunter, at least as far as the locals know. Then we contact, Nem’ro. Mako will plant rumors about your off world exploits, but you have to take down someone impressive—and local—to sell that reputation.”

            “Found something! Check this out… Vexx: Corallian, champion quick-draw artist, wanted for robbing fifteen Imperial military pay stations,” I exclaim excitedly. “Of all places to get credits, why would a sane being rob an Imperial pay station,” Jory says shaking his head. “Perfect. This Vexx is either a madman or a glory hound—and he’s obviously dangerous,” Braden says. Smiling I continue, “Says here Vexx has a safe house in the bad part of town, right in the heart of the madness. That’ll be fun.” She groans. “Go check it out,” Braden says ignoring his hunter’s response, “maybe Vexx left something behind that will help us locate him.” I hear her say, “He better have,” before she exits.

            I look at Braden, “She’s something.” He chuckles, “She’s just upset I made her come here and work with a Hutt.” I raise an I eyebrow, “She doesn’t like Hutts?!” I like her more already. He shakes his head, “No, she doesn’t. I don’t blame her really, but don’t worried, she’ll not let that effect anything. Now if you excuse me I have a Hutt to go talk to.” Then Braden leaves me with the silent Nikto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            “I’m just saying I wanna go on some missions, my blaster aim is pretty good. Anything’s better than sitting around with you and our gear. No offense, big guy” I tell Jory, who says, “None taken, little one. You are young and still crave adventure.” Then I see Jaida enter, “Hey, look who’s back! Who’s your friend?” Just now seeing her male Rattataki who smiles, “I’m just someone she met on the shuttle.” I look at Jaida questioningly, she shrugs, “Anyway… I found this datapad, it was definitely overprotected.” I grin, “I’ll take a look and I’m Mako,” ending with a look directed at Jaida’s friend.

            “Well, look who’s in a generous mood today,” Braden says joining the group. “Hey, Braden! How was Nem’ro’s palace? Are we getting our hunter in to see this Hutt?” I ask brightly, not even turning around. “I’ve laid the groundwork, but we’re not there yet. What’ve you got, Mako?”

            “I cracked the encryption on this datapad, in record time! Check out that last entry…” I excitedly say, heading him the datapad. “Our boy, Vexx, keeps detailed records. There’s a receipt her for a shuttle ticket he brought for today. We’ll have to move fast!” Braden says after reading it, “Only the boldest make it into the Great Hunt, and Vexx is a bold target. What do you say, Junebug? You ready to take down Vexx all by yourself?” He says as he turns to Jaida. Junebug? I’m further confused when she says, “Oh definitely, Brae!” Braden rolls his eyes, “Bring back Vexx’s ID tags as proof you’re the one who got him. Anything else, is yours.” I stare at Braden, as Jory says “Good luck, Jaida. Speed and accuracy be yours. We are all depending on you.”


	2. The Unthinkable

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            After I set up a few more things, I decide to walk around a bit and maybe work on my aim a bit. “Hey Jaida,” I say as I finally return then seeing her I look inside the room where Braden and Jory lay lifeless. I softly gasp then I hear Jaida’s friend growl, “Someone is going to pay for this,” as goes farther in and moves the bodies and cover their faces. I can hear Jaida say to calm herself then says, “Come on, Mako, we need to find who did this.” I wipe my eyes and nod, “You’re right, in fact I’d just finished setting up the security holos before I left. We can see who did it!” Then Jaida and I run to the terminal, I look at her surprised when she starts helping, “What? I’m no ‘hacking genius’ but I can do basic things.” I smile, “Awesome, I can always use help!”

            All of us go stand by the table where the footage will project. Four people appear, Braden, Jory and their murders. We hear Braden’s voice “Move, and you’re dead. Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’re gonna back out nice a slow.” One of the men answer “Oh, I know precisely what’s good for me. Winning the Great Hunt won’t merely be good—it will be splendid. When I win, the entire galaxy will know the name Tarro Blood—and I’ll charge extravagant fees for my services. Won’t I, Sedyn?” He turns to the other man who answers like a train rancor, “The highest in the galaxy. Only the filthy rich will be able to afford you.” Jaida and I crack up, only stopping then Braden speaks again. “Tarro Blood? I’ve heard of you. Nearly got crippled by the other Mandalorians at the Great Hunt ten years back.”

            The one calling himself Tarro Blood slightly growls, “Ah yes. That. An unfortunate bit of history. This time, I plan to win. Of course, that will be simpler if my competition doesn’t include rivals beyond my fellow Mandalorians. The Twi’lek vibroblade master from Ord Mantell? Gone. The Chiss droid builder fond of explosives? Gone. That just leaves your protégé to remove.” Jory joins in, “Then your mission is a failure. Your quarry is not here—and now revealed, your hunt has failed!” Tarro chuckles, “You misunderstand me. The rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour. Thus, the promising up-and-comers I mentioned are very much alive. I simply eliminated them as threats. And how does one slow a charging gundark, Sedyn?” Sedyn laughs and recites, “Blast his legs out from under him!” Tarro smirks, “Destroy the upstart’s so called crew. I’ll be in the cantina, innocently unaware.” Braden and Jory didn’t even have time to grab their blasters.

            “That scum! He didn’t even have the guts to kill them himself. He had he lackey do it, the coward!” I state fuming. “The big-mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro Blood. He’s a big shot even for a Mandalorian if I remember right,” Jaida begins, “He was major news when he started out. Rumor says everyone united against him when he tried the Great Hunt.” She’s good, “Wow, that’s right! Apparently, he crossed his fellow Mandalorians. No one knows exactly how or why, but everyone sure knows the results. Blood barely survived elimination from the Great Hunt last time. He was out on his back for years. Major squash you know?” Her friend shakes his head, “And now he cheats.”

            “If Blood’s determined to win the Great Hunt,” I continue after a slight smile at the only male in the room, “our best bet of catching up to him is getting you into that competition. The thing is, Braden spent all our credits getting us here. We’re stuck on this stupid planet.” Jaida smirks, “I have some ‘friends’ who can help out, besides I have more than enough credits.” The guy bumps into her, “Not to mention you have the legendary Red Blade on your side.” Completely stunned, I gape at him, “Seriously! This is great, he can help sell your reputation!” I exclaim as I run to give him a hug, which he returns. He chuckles, “Anything for a couple of beautiful ladies. Well, I better get to work! Have a good night.” Once he’s gone I squeal, “Oh my stars, you know The Red Blade!” She closes her eyes and glances at the door, “Yeah I do, come on let’s give Braden and Jory the funeral they deserve.” I nod and we head out to see what Hutta offers for funeral arrangements.

            As we begin looking around I notice that Jaida is acting a bit weird, like she’s here but not really. Once it seems like she’s back, I cautiously ask, “You okay?” She nods, “Just figuring out how to tell my sisters’ our uncle is dead.” I stop instantly, “You’re his niece?” She’s too emotional so she just nods. “Oh my stars, he talked about your family all the time but I never connected that you were his niece.” She smiles sadly, “Braden was always proud of us but never told anyone our names for our ‘protection,’ he’d say. Now I have to win the Great Hunt to honor him and Jory.” I smile, “Yeah that sounds like Braden alright. He’d always brag about knowing important people.” She chuckles, “He did, his little sister and her husband. Now come on it’s getting dark, let’s give them one heck of a sendoff!” Remembering why we’re talking about this, I state “Yeah, they’d like that.”

            Jaida is apparently very well off, as she hires a ship captain to take the remains to Dromund Kaas. As the ship lifts off, I hear her whispher, “Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la1, we are family forever.” We then part ways for the night.


	3. Finally Getting Somewhere

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            When I wake up, I decide to do some research on whether or not that was really Tarro Blood on the holo, and learn more about the Great Hunt since I’m the only team Jaida has now since I don’t know what else to do. It takes most of the day, running errands and such, doing research, trying not to freak out when I thought I was being followed. Finally, I walk to the cantina in the palace, where Jaida’s been doing thing for Nem’ro all day. When I enter, I sit at the bar then get lost into my thoughts until “Hey Mako, what’s up?” I jump, “Oh stars, seriously Jaida.” I see her fighting a smile, “It’s not funny… Anyway I’m glad I found you, I have some information for you.” And her face instantly becomes serious, “Did you find out more about the Great Hunt or Braden’s killer?” I smirk, “That and more, I’ve been busy. The man who killed Braden really was Tarro Blood, a big shot from Alderaan. After he washed out of the Last Great Hunt, Tarro spent years building up support with the Mandalorians. The Great Hunt is a Mandalorian tradition, Entry rules are different for their people. Since Tarro’s one, he competes with them to enter. Now he’s buying off them so they don’t gang up on him again.” She sighs, “I’ll avenge Braden no matter who I have to go through.” I smile, “That’s what I like to hear, for now let’s concentrate on impressing Nem’ro and getting into the Great Hunt then we can worry about Tarro Blood.” She chuckles, “Of course, Mako. Getting in the Great Hunt is the only way to have a good shot at getting Tarro. Now come on, we have to find Blade.” As we head out, I state “Oh and earlier I was being followed by a bone-masked guy.” She closes her eyes and I can tell she’s wondering, _what else._

            “So how did you meet the Red Blade?” I ask as we out a hallway. She smiles slightly, “An interesting story, Mako. You know you’ve met him too?” What? Then I figure it out, “Seriously! Wow, no wonder he didn’t want to tell me his name.” She chuckles, “Yeah, he’s very secretive. But once you get to know him you realize why he is,” ending with entering a room, I’m guessing is Blade’s. When we enter, he’s in front of a large crate putting things in his bag. “Hey Blade, where are you headed?” Jaida asks once the door closes behind us. He sighs, “I have some work in the Rust Yards.” He pauses as he gets up then notices me, “Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you here.” His eyes flick from Jaida to myself, “How are you both holding up?” I feel Jaida put a reassuring hand on my back, “Right now we’re trying to focus on getting into the Great Hunt so we can find Tarro Blood.”

            He nods understandingly then walks toward me giving me a hug, which so return. After he pulls away, “So what is your next bounty?” Jaida sighs, “I have to go to the Rust Yards,” she pauses, “and find a former accountant of Nem’ro’s.” He looks at her before he saying “Well, shall we go together then, love?” Jaida chuckles as I look at her with an eyebrow raised, “Why not! Mako, if you find out any more information on either Tarro or who you think is following you, do not hesitant to let me know. Your part of my family.” I nod then give her a hug before heading back to Poison Pit cantina.

            Once I get there I hear several people talking about Nem’ro’s new hunter, but what they’re saying isn’t matching Jaida. Now worried I run into the base room and furiously start researching. It takes a while but I get the information that we do indeed have competition. I growl as I head back to the Hutts palace where I wait in a corner near the pay master for her. Not much later, she comes out of the throne room, very irritated and smelling like a beast pit when she sees me, she motions me over has she goes to the desk.

            “Nice to see you alive and well. That was really rotten what Nem’ro did to you. I’ve got a very large payment here for you, but it doesn’t say what for. Apparently that’s between you and Nem’ro,” the female Twi’lek paymaster says as she gets up. Jaida sighs, “He’s trying to make up for a mistake he made. Thank you, Juda.” She nods as Jaida leaves with a hand on my back. “So tell me about the hunter who has our token,” Jaida states. _How does she know!? And how does she know I know?!_ “Come on, Mako, you’re the expert slicer how couldn’t you know.” With that I grin, “Actually I do. I know who and where he’s headed. I’ll tell you everything, but I’ve got a price…” At that she raises an eyebrow, “And that is?” I swallow, not really planning on doing this, “You know I’m great with information and Braden taught me how to fight. I want to go with you… on this hunt and whatever comes after.” She smiles, “You think you have to ask Mako, really? Of course you’re coming with me, like I said you are family.” Not really hearing what she just said, I walk closer, “I’m good with a blaster, and Braden was like a father to me. It’s not fair that… wait, did you just say yes?” She chuckles and grins, I squeal “Thank you. Braden was awesome but he always tried to protect me too much.” She smiles and hugs me, “You’ll find out being protective comes with the family. Now come on, let’s go to the cantina and talk about this hunter.”

            “The hunter we’re after is named Rarsk,” I begin once we are sitting at the bar, “He’s a Trandoshan and serious bad news. Burned a whole village alive on Dantooine.” She growls at that causing me to pause and look at her, then she motions for me to continue, “I intercepted a transmission between him and get this- the bone-faced guy who was following me.” At her eyebrow raise I clarify, “I figured that out just a little bit ago. Anyway… Rarsk is collecting on a bounty Fa’athra is holding for him. A Republic scientist or something. All we have to do is break into Fa’athra’s ridiculously well-guarded palace in the swamp, find the scientist ourselves and set a trap for Rarsk.” She chuckles, “Sounds fun.” I roll my eyes, “Also it turns out that Fa’athra keeps interesting people on his payroll—and by ‘interesting,’ I mean they have prices on their heads.” She leans back crossing her arms and smirking, “Would be a pity if those got collected as well.” I grin then a feminine voice says, “You are definitely my type of people.”

            Just as she finishes, Blade leans on the bar beside Jaida, “Hey girls, this is my new business partner Kaliyo Djannis.” Jaida and I turn a see a smirking female Rattataki, with black tattoos by her eyes and another coming from her mouth down her neck. “Pleasure, I’m Jaida and this is my cousin Mako.” Kaliyo nods in greeting and I look at Jaida with an eyebrow raised, _cousin_. Then Jaida turns back to Blade, “So what have you been up too?” He grabs her hand then pulls her onto the dance floor just as the band just changed to a rather slow song. Kaliyo and I watch the pair in silence, until the song ends and Jaida kisses him then leaves making him run after her and wrap an arm around her, which I giggle at. “So it looks like we’ll be going with Blade, Mako.” I grin and Kaliyo stares at her puzzled and she adds, “I hope you don’t mind.” Kaliyo shakes her head, “No problem, I’m interested in seeing you two work.”

            The four of us quickly travel to the edge of Jiguuna, where we reach get a speeder to ride to Fa’athra’s palace. Once we are just outside the gates we stash our speeders and stealthily enter the walls, where Kaliyo and Blade silently snipe all the guards nearest our location. I motion to Jaida whenever we are near a bounty, which we then take out together. After removing all three bounties, we move into the Palace itself, disabling cameras and killing all the palace guards that we pass. We reach the elevator and go down to the second floor, where Blade and Kaliyo go left while Jaida and I go straight. We easily find the lab and kill the guards holding the scientist. “Stay back, I’ve got a… a… well, I guess I don’t have much of anything. Please, just tell me why I’m being held here?” she says when she sees us. “Mako? This our girl?” I scan her, “Yep, Republic Scientist Albea.” Jaida smiles at Albea “Well, it’s your lucky day. We’re here to stop the person who is coming to take you to the Empire. If you can just stay calm so we can protect you.” She swallows, “Please let me go, I’ll do anything to…” We both hear a door close and Jaida motions for her to be quiet. Just as Rarsk walks in pointing a blaster at Jaida’s head, “Hello, soft things. I see many Fa’athra servants are dead. Give me scientist female, and you will not join them.” Jaida stands in front of her, “Sorry, just so happens that her family will pay extra if she’s able to come home alive and unharmed. So I’m going to have to decline that ‘tempting’ offer.” His reptilian eyes narrow, “You are stupid, even for soft thing. Rarsk will tear out your heart and feed it to a tiny rodent.” I get more impress with her by the minute as she says, “Try it… I dare you,” just as she reaches for her blaster. He has two mercenaries join him, which Jaida focus on first while effectively covering both Albea and myself, as I heal and shoot. Once both fall lifeless to the ground, We effortlessly kill Rarsk. “Apparently he’s more of a talker than a fighter,” Jaida states at the end causing me to giggle as she loots his body.

            “That… that was brutal. But I owe you my thanks,” Albea says once we face her again. “Got that right, girl. We’re the heroes of the day,” I state smiling widely. “So… what happens now?” Albea asks. Jaida smiles, “You go home to the Republic and try to forget this ever happened,” she replies. “Here, I’ve got an old hold-out blaster—just in case. Now get moving,” I say as I hand her the blaster. “Thank you again. Both of you,” she says before she runs out. We follow her out slowly keeping an eye out for Blade and Kaliyo. We run into them as we exit the palace, they both nod in greeting as we join them. Once we are out of the palace Jaida and Blade hang back a bit, leading Kaliyo and I lead. Once we reach were we stashed the speeders we head back to Jiguuna. In front of Nem’ro’s palace, we sell the items we looted from Fa’athra’s people and return the speeders then head inside, where we once again split.

            As we walk into the throne room I gasp, “That’s the guy that was following me.” Jaida puts a hand on me to stop me from getting my blaster, “Wait a sec, Mako. I think he is the Great Hunt representative, listen…” as we walk closer to hear his and Nem’ro’s conversation. “Very well, Nem’ro. When the Trandoshan returns I shall… ah, I see we have a new player in the game after all.” My eyes widen as I exclaim, “Why were you following me?” Nem’ro chuckles, “Ha! Little Mako—so fiery!” The masked man replies, “Hunter, allow me to apologize if I spooked your young friend.” Beside Jaida nods and he turns to me, “I regret that I startled you, young woman. I was pursuing another quarry when we crossed paths.” I nod as he turns to address us both, “I am Gratta. It is my honor to represent the Great Hunt. I have been investigating possible malfeasance by one Tarro Blood.” Both us sigh but she lets me speak, “I wish you would have gotten here earlier to catch him in the act.” The Kaleesh official replies, “I reviewed your security holo-recording and witnessed the murder of your teammates by Tarro’s men. While dishonorable, the attack wasn’t technically against the rules. Unless Tarro attacks another competitor, he cannot be punished.” Jaida nods, “I understand, but my mentor the Mandalorian Braden Draé, is my uncle and,” she motions to me, “her father and we will do whatever we can to honor his death and revenge him.” Grataa nods, “I see… but know that he is also protected by the competition’s rules same as you. I shall continue to closely monitor Tarro Blood’s activities. If he breaks the Great Hunt’s rules, he will pay for it. I have remained here to give the Trandoshan, Rarsk, instructions for the Great Hunt. It seems this is no longer necessary.” Jaida once again nods, “Rarsk is dead. I have the token to prove it.” If Kaleesh could smile he would be, “And thus, my instructions are now for you.”

            “You have my token and recognition as the most fearsome hunter on Hutta,” Nem’ro says once he is finished. “Indeed, you have proven yourself worthy of the Great Hunt. But the competition is only beginning. From here you must go to Dromund Kaas—the Imperial capital. These are your shuttle passes for tomorrow morning. You will take the first shuttle to Vaiken Spacedock then from there to Dromund Kaas.” I sigh and my eyes tear up as I say, “I wish Braden could see this. At least now we can make his killer pay.” Jaida pats me on the back, “Tarro Blood will get what’s coming to him, that’s a promise.” I slightly smile at that, “You’re the best.” We both turn back to Grataa, “When you arrive on Dromund Kaas, seek the Huntmaster in the Mandalorian enclave. He will answer all your questions about the Great Hunt.” Jaida nods, “Vor’e1 Grataa.” He bows his head, “It is my honor, Hunter.” Nem’ro cuts in “Yes, go to the Great Hunt and spread the glory of Nem’ro the Hutt!” We both face him bowing our heads slightly in parting before leaving.

            “So Mako Draé do you want a drink or head to bed?” Jaida asks once we’re back in the palace cantina. “Actually can I stay with you in your room and we can talk?” I timidly ask. She smiles, “Of course! Come on we have to head back to the Poison Pit.” Instead of walking to the cantina, we get on a speeder taxi that drops us off in front of it. She leads me to her room after we’ve collected all of my stuff, then close the door behind us, “So?” I go sit on the bed, “I can’t believe that we’re in the Great Hunt! I remember Braden talking about it, it was his biggest dream.” She smiles and nods, “That it was… he always wanted to join it himself but never got the chance. He was thrilled when I showed interest in hunting, wanted to teach me everything he knew.” I smile, “Thank you for letting me in your family.” She sits next to me, “You became part of my family the day Braden found you. Now let's get to sleep, I feel like tomorrow will be a long day.”


End file.
